


and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The perfect way to show loyalty to your king is in his bed.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way  
>    
> ———  
> Fic title from Arctic Monkeys’ R U Mine

  
Regis pets along your back as he gyrates his hips, urging himself deeper into you, filling you up with his majestic cock. You fist the sheets and moan as he drags those regal fingers down your spine—he could be using his fire magic, who knows? It’s all the same to you, liquid gold dripping from his fingertips, praises pouring from his mouth like honey wine. 

“My sweet,” he purrs. 

You choke back a sob and do the only action you’re capable of, which is throwing your thick body back against his strong, practiced hips, desperate for more—desperate for _every_ inch your liege is willing to give you. 

Regis laughs, but you’re drifting away, so the chime of your king’s pleasure sounds distant. He’s invading your every sense; the sheets smell like him, the rumble of his soothing voice fills your ears, you feel his soft fingertips tracing patterns along your lower back as he impales you on his cock. 

It’s _ecstasy_. It’s _bliss_. Regis is the one thing you can never get enough of. One could almost liken it to godly devotion—what higher worship is there than to be so intimately connected with the King of Lucis, who has the Astrals’ powers at his command? The strength that he draws from the Crystal, the gift of the gods to Lucis for its safekeeping, channeled down like electric _lightning_ through his royal veins and pushed into you in the form of salty sweet seed—

_Intoxicating_. Face down, ass up, you feel King Regis groan softly as he spills his release into you, gushing into your hungry core until it’s leaking out around the cock that’s still lodged home. It’s too much and not enough. It’s the hottest thing you’ve ever felt. He comes _so_ much, and it’s the ultimate ego boost that you are giving your king so much pleasure. 

“My sweet,” he says again, softer, finally pulling out. 

You collapse on thick, shaky knees, sweaty and pliant in the aftershocks of your own orgasms you’d had earlier in the evening. Regis is a generous lover, always seeing to your needs before his own. 

What _grace_ , what _beauty_ , you think, as Regis draws you to himself and pulls you into his chest, soft pale skin shiny with the effort of love. You squeezes your king tight and nuzzle into his strong body. 

“Have I eased your stress?” you mumble sometime later, once your breathing has returned to normal. It’s funny—once the two of you come down from the high, your breathing always seems to be in sync with his. 

Even your very lungs worship him this way, echoing the very pattern of his breath. 

“Always,” says Regis, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your forehead. “Though, I still can’t help but wonder why a gorgeous little thing like you would want an old man.”

You pull away to look into Regis’ shining eyes, crinkled at the edges my mirth and time. “Are you kidding,” you say, mildly affronted. “Regis, there’s no one else I want in all of Eos. You’re _beautiful_.”

Regis actually blushes, and it’s too damn cute for words. “Well, if you say so.”

“I do say so,” you nod, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “For once, Your Majesty, you have to listen to me.”

Regis grins. “There’s no one I’d rather listen to in all of Eos.” 


End file.
